


새장 속의 바다

by neverwitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, But mostly angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV Charles, Sad Ending, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwitch/pseuds/neverwitch
Summary: "퍼스트 클래스" 영화에서 잘린 장면들. 에릭과 찰스의 관계에 대한 진실은 관객들한텐 비밀이었지만 우리는 안다. 찰스의 관점으로 이야기를 풀면 어떻게 되는지.





	새장 속의 바다

(1962년 11월 4일)  
살면서 많은 돌연변이들을 만나보았지만 오늘 만난 에릭이란 놈은 정말 대단한 것 같다. 금속을 염력으로 다루는 능력을 가졌는데, 보통 자신의 능력을 제대로 통제할 줄 모르는 대부분의 돌연변이들과는 차원이 다른 제어력을 가진 놈이다. 어찌나 힘이 장사던지 움직이는 배 한 척을 통째로 쇠사슬로 묶어 자신의 손바닥 안에 가두려고 하더라. 아직 실력이 그만큼 까진 아니었기 때문에 실패했지만... 실력보단 집착이 더 대단한 듯 하다. 익사하기 직전까지 배에 매달리고 있었으니 말이다.  
그 배에 대체 누가 타고 있었길래 그토록 고집이었을까. 목숨까지 걸고 나서며 매달렸었다. 내가 그때 없었다면 그를 바다가 삼켜버렸을까? 설마 그 정도로 멍청하진 않았겠지. 눈이 해지고 나서의 바다색깔과 비슷했다. 나는 그 눈에 서린 미련을 읽어냈다. 아직은 그가 누굴 쫓고 있었는진 모르겠지만 절대 포기한 눈치는 아니었다. 내가 물어보자 그는 긴 이야기가 될 거라면서 내일 말해주겠다고 약속했다. 그냥 그의 생각을 읽어버릴까 했지만 왠지 천천히 알아가도 될 것 같았다. 특별한 사람의 특별한 사연은 본인의 목소리도 듣는게 더 재밌기 마련이다. 그가 혼잣말처럼 중얼거린 말을 들은 바로는, 그닥 유쾌한 이야기는 못 될 것 같지만...  
"이십 년 동안 사냥한 새낀데 놓쳤네." 

아직은 그가 어떤 사람인지 잘 모르겠다. 하지만 우리의 만남은 잘된 일인 것 같다. 내가 그를 붙잡고 함께 수면을 깨뜨리고 올라가자 그가 말하더라—혼자인 줄 알았다고. "혼자"라는 아픔을 잘 아는 나라서였을까, 어두운데도 그의 얼굴에 순간 일렁인 슬픔이 내겐 너무나도 잘 보였다.  
돌연변이들도 사람이다. 보통 사람들보다 아픈 순간들이 더 많기에 더 사람다울 때도 있다. 하지만 그런 아픔을 극복하기 위해 노력하다 보면 몇몇은 사람이길 원하지 않기 시작한다. 또 몇몇은 사람들과 화해를 하길 원한다. 에릭은 어느 쪽일까.  
어느 쪽이든 상관없다.  
그가 더 이상 외롭지 않다고 느낄 수 만 있다면, 상관없을 것 같다. 

(11월 5일)  
설마 그가 쫓던 사람이 바로 우리가 쫓던 사람일 줄이야. 그는 클라우스 슈미트를 쫓기 시작했지만 결국은 우리가 슬슬 관심을 갖기 시작하던 세바스찬 쇼를 쫓게 되었다. 신분을 숨기기 위해 이름을 바꿨을 뿐, 동일인물이다. 그러나 우리의 목적은 서로 다르다. 그의 안타까운 개인사를 듣고 미루어 짐작할 수 있었지만, 그는 복수를 향해 활을 당기고 있다. 세계평화와 정치적 안정은 그의 안중에도 없다. 쇼의 완전한 소멸은 내 안중에 없듯이. 하지만 에릭은 우리와 함께 함으로써 전쟁에 덤으로 가담하기로 하였다. 아마 그의 세계평화를 구축할 수단은 내 것보다 것보다 과격하겠지. 증오를 바탕으로 한 것일 테니.  
어떻게 만나자마자 갈림길이 보이는 걸까.  
"꼭 죽여야 하나?"라고 조용히 물었다. 그가 대답하길, "죽이기 전까진 살해당한 어머니가 내 눈앞에, 귓가에, 손끝에 어른거릴거야. 삭히지 못한 분노가 가슴 속에 곪아버려 제대로 처리되지도 않은 시체처럼 물러 터져버릴 것만 같아."  
그건 싫다. 그는 또 말했다.  
"단순히 부모님에 대한 것 만도 아니야. 돌연변이도 아닌 주제에 돌연변이 흉내나 내려고 날 이용했다고. 사람 대 돌연변이 문제이기도 해."  
그래서 더 불안하다. 나는 그와 싸우고 싶지 않아 내 주장을 깨물어 삼키려고 했지만 그가 마지막으로 한 말 때문에 마음을 바꿨다.  
"쇼를 발판으로 인류를 제대로 깔아뭉개 버릴 수만 있다면..."  
"에릭."  
그는 내 얼굴을 보곤 멈췄다. 그때 난 무슨 표정을 지었더라. 간절함이었을까.  
"그건 해결책이 되지 못해. 네게 행복도, 돌연변이들에게 평화도 가져다 주지 못할 거라고."  
그는 심드렁한 눈으로 날 바라보더라. 난 흐린 날 비가 내린 바닷물을 들여다보았다.  
"네 스타일이 어떤지는 짐작이 간다, 찰스."  
바닷물만큼 차가운 대답에 난 담가본 발을 다시 뺐다. 애석한 웃음을 지어 보였다. 상관없을 거라고 했잖아?  
"그래, 네 스타일은 아닌 것 같다."  
"생각만."  
...응? 내가 의아하게 바라보자 탁한 바닷가의 구름이 약간 가셨다.  
"딴 건 다 내 스타일 인것 같은데." 그가 낮게 말하며 눈을 맞추자 그의 눈속 에서 치던 파도가 내 안으로 쏟아져 들어왔다. 내 귀가 빨개졌을까. 아니면 볼만 그랬나? 난 침을 삼키고 재밌다는 표정을 지었다. 하나도 재미 없는데.  
가슴 한 켠이 팔딱 뛴것 빼곤 정말 재미없는데.  
"방금 대쉬한 건가?"  
내가 가볍게 묻자 에릭은 입꼬리 하나를 치켜 올렸다.  
"불편하면 그만두지."  
"...맘대로 해." 라고 대답하자 바닷물 위의 구름이 조금 더 걷힌 것 같았다. 아니면 형광등에 비쳐 반짝인 건가. 여하튼 눈매가 한결 부드러워진 걸 보면 그는 재미있나 보다. 남자한테 관심 받는 게 처음은 아니지만 나도 관심이 가는 건 처음인지라 상황이 정말 재미없는 나와 달리.  
그래도. 꼬이기 직전까지 뭉쳐버린 실마리가 풀린 것처럼 가벼워진 분위기가 좋았다. 계속 이럴 수 만 있다면. 저만치 앞에 갈림길이 보이지만 괜찮아, 아직은 멀리 떨어져있으니까. 

에릭에게 세리브로를 보여줬다. 내가 신나서 헬멧을 착용하자 그는 내 앞으로 다가와 능글거렸다.  
"어이구, 깜찍한 실험쥐네."  
"이게 얼마나 중요한 순간인데, 망치지 말아줘 에릭."  
"놀리는 거 아니야. 나도 실험쥐 경력이 있어서 동족을 알아보는 것 뿐이지."  
놀리는듯한 말투 뒤에 숨겨진 이십 년 치의 쓴맛이 감돌았다. 목구멍 뒤에 남아도는 약맛 처럼. 마인드 트래블을 시작하기 직전 그와 눈이 마주쳤다.  
사탕이라도 물려주고 싶었다. 

(11월 10일)  
미국 각지의 돌연변이들을 모아 CIA 본부로 데려왔다. 모이라가 힘쓴 덕에 이곳에서 활동을 할 수 있게 되었다. 쇼에 대적할 동족들과 함께. 어린애들이라 그런지 극비리 미션이라니까 코드네임까지 지어 붙였더라. 엑스 교수님, 매그니토, 미스틱, 비스트, 엔젤, 해복, 밴쉬, 다윈. 귀엽다, 귀여워. 모두 놀라운 능력을 갖춘 녀셕들 이지만, 그들의 능력을 최고치로 끌어올려 제어력과 파워를 모두 겸비하도록 훈련시켜야 할 것이다. 이왕이면 에릭도 아이들을 가르치면서 자신도 더 훈련하는 게 좋을 것 같다. 때론 더 강하게, 때론 절제하여 쓸 수 있도록. 그의 무기가 그를 죽음으로 몰아가지 않도록.

(11월 15일)  
쇼의 일당에게 공격을 받았다. 다윈을 잃었다. 앤젤은 우리를 배신하고 쇼에게로 넘어갔다. 아이들은 충격을 받았지만 잘 견뎌내고 있다. 쇼가 얼마나 강한지 두 눈으로 직접 목격한 것도 모자라 친구 한 명이 죽는 모습을 지켜봤으니, 싸울 의지에 불이 지펴져 버렸다. 십대들 보고 전방에서 직접 싸우게 할 생각은 없었지만 에릭과 아이들은 바로 그걸 원한다. 나는 수긍할 수 밖에 없었다.  
나는 에릭과 아이들을 내 집으로 데리고 왔다. 이젠 "우리" 집이 되겠지만. 

(11월 17일)  
"확실해?"  
내가 묻자 에릭은 상어웃음을 지어보였다.  
"죽어도."  
"...재미없어."  
"진짜 막을 수 있다니까?"  
장난끼 가득한 얼굴을 빤히 쳐다보며 망설였다. 그는 자신만만한 미소를 띠곤 내가 방아쇠를 당기길 기다렸다.  
"빨리 해, 찰스."  
그의 이마에 겨눈 총구가 흔들렸다. 흔들림 없는 바다 속을 헤엄치는 나만 부르르 떨었다. 집중해, 집중. 그의 눈을 보지마. 이마야, 이마. 그래, 영점 맞추고...  
지금 쏘면 되.  
방아쇠에 감긴 손가락에 약간, 아주 약간 힘을 주었다. 총알이 발사되지 않을 만큼.  
역시 아무일 도 일어나지 않았다.  
한숨을 내쉬었다. 어렵네. 인상을 찌푸리고 다시 해보려는 찰나에, 그와 눈이 마주쳤다.  
그러곤 절벽아래로 추락하는 느낌을 받았다.  
지금 뭐 하는 짓이지?  
팔에 힘이 풀리면서 총이 땅으로 떨어졌다.  
나보고 이런걸 시키는 네가 미쳤지.  
"미안 에릭, 진짜 못하겠어."  
"좀—"  
"난 쥐도 쏴본 적이 없는데 어떻게 내 친구를 쏘겠어!" 나는 버럭 화를 냈다. "넌 날 총으로 잘도 쏘겠다, 응?"  
"네가 진심으로 부탁한다면 기꺼이."  
당연하다는 듯이 내뱉어진 그 말에 어이가 없어 허, 말문이 막혔다.  
"물론," 그는 낮게 덧붙였다. "내가 말하는 총은 꽤 안전하지. 총알이 우유처럼 부드럽거든..."  
"뭐?"  
나를 빤히 쳐다보는 눈빛이 새삼스럽게 깊어서, 한층 어두워서, 미끄러져 빠질뻔했다.  
...아."  
한 박자 늦게 이해하자 나도 모르게 입이 벌어졌다. 부탁하면 그의 "총"으로 쏴주겠...그런데 곱씹어볼수록 얼굴에 열이 달아오르는 것이다. 예상치도 못한 기습공격에 당황해서 반응도 못하고 뺨에 피만 쏠려서 어색하게 서있는 내게 에릭이 다가와 땅에 떨어진 권총을 손에 쥐어주었다. 갑자기 그의 손에 들린 총이 조금 더 위험해 보였다.  
"사람 마음 읽는 박사님이 그 정돈 눈치 챘어야지. 설마 진짜 총 말하는 거였겠어?"  
그가 놀리자 나는 그제서야 헛기침을 해대며 손 부채질로 빨개진 귀를 달랬다.  
"아 진짜, 에릭."  
"아 진짜, 찰스. 귀여워."  
"훈련에 집중이나 하세요."  
"네가 훈련 못하게 하고 있잖아. 총이나 내 팽겨치고, 어?"  
"나 마음 안 바꿨어, 그건 절대 안 할거야."  
"내 걱정도 차암 많이 해준다."  
"그래, 걱정 많이 되니까 그만해."  
티격거리는 틈을 타 필사적으로 부끄러움을 숨기려 했다. 이미 늦은 것 같지만.  
"날아오는 총알 하나 막아내는 건 네가 이미 할 수 있는거 잖아. 그거 하나 해내는 게 무슨 훈련이야, 그냥 자랑하는 거지. 잠수함 하나 잡아두려 한 사람이."  
"그럼 뭘 해?"  
"음..."  
나는 주위를 둘러보았다. 집 주변에 잠수함과 맞먹는 금속 물체가 있을까?  
그때 저 멀리서 보이는 위성 접시 안테나. 나는 그것을 가리켰다.  
"저거. 저 접시가 우릴 향하게 돌려봐봐."  
에릭은 ㅡ..ㅡ?! 표정을 지었지만 방금 들은 말 때문에 자존심이 건드려져서 그런지 군소리 않고 양손을 뻗었다.  
"....!"  
접시는 움직이지 않았다. 목에 핏줄을 세우고 팔이 후들거리도록 힘을 줘도 안테나는 차가운 고철덩어리 마냥 굳어있었다. 아니, 고철덩어리가 움직이기 더 쉬웠을 것이다. 나는 알고 있었다. 에릭은 더 강력해질 수 있다. 지금의 자신을 초월할 수 있다. 하지만 왜 그러질 못하는 거지? 나는 안간힘을 다하는 그에게서 뿜어져 나오는 아우라를 조용히 관찰했다.  
살며시 마음을 뻗어 그를 느껴보곤, 따끔하게 찔려버렸다.  
가시밭에 기름 붓고 불지르면 이런 느낌일까.  
말로 담기엔 섬뜩할 정도의 분노가 주체할 수 없이 뿜어져 나오고 있었다. 용광로에서 철물이 끈적하게 타고 내려와 모든걸 녹고 태워버리는 광경이 차라리 나앗을 것이다. 그건 순전히 물리학적인 현상일 테지. 한 사람의 정신상태가 이 지경이라면... 지난 며칠간 가까워진 그 에릭이 아니었다면, 덜컥 무서웠을 것이다. 무슨 일을 저지를 까봐. 하지만 지금 나는 상처와 원망이 그득하게 고인 그의 속이 안타까워서, 마음이 아팠다. "아파하지마"라는 한마디가 불을 끌 물이 될 수만 있다면 난 그 말을 했을 것이다. 하지만 그럴 수 없다는 걸 아니까, 그런 바보 같은 말은 하지 않았다.  
답답함과 짜증이 덕지덕지한 목소리가 헉헉거렸다.  
"그냥 내 능력이 그 정도까진 안되 나봐."  
"아냐, 에릭. 모든 돌연변이의 잠재력은 무한하다고 믿어."  
음...어떻게 도와줘야 할까. 나는 잠시 생각하다가 그의 옆으로 다가갔다.  
"사실 방금 네 기운을 느끼고 놀랐어, 에릭. 안테나를 돌리라고 하니까 아주 그냥 뽑아버릴 기세더라?"  
에릭은 손가락을 뚜둑 거렸다.  
"그게 뭐 어때서?"  
"문제는 뽑히기는 커녕 꿈적도 안 했다는 거지. 아무리 광분이랄 지라도 분노로부턴 큰 힘을 얻을 수 없어, 에릭. 그렇게 격한 감정은 집중력을 흐트리거든. 잠재력을 무너뜨린다고. 아마 제어할 수 없는 원동력을 쓰려고 해서 잘 안 됐을 거야."  
나는 최대한 부드럽게 조언을 했지만 에릭은 이해를 할 수 없다는 듯이 미간을 찌푸렸다.  
"그게 뭔 소리야. 난 이때까지 이런 식으로 능력을 썼는데. 물론 방금 그건 엄청난 힘이 필요해서 스스로 다그친 것 뿐이고. 평소엔 그렇게까지 할 필요 없어."  
"그렇겠지, 양동이에서 와인 한 병 꺼내는데 무슨 큰 힘이 필요하겠어." 나는 엔젤을 만난 날을 떠올리며 말했다. "하지만 넌 그것보다 훨씬 더 한걸 할 수 있어, 에릭. 방법만 바꾼다면."  
"듣고 있어, 찰스."  
산 정상을 갈망하는 해변가의 바닷물이 일렁였다. 곧 내가 헤엄칠 바다였다. 나는 손가락 두개를 관자놀이에 갖다 대었다.  
"도와줘도 될까?"  
에릭은 고개를 갸웃했다.  
"어떻게..?"  
나는 눈을 감았다. 스르륵—잠에 빠져들듯 그의 머릿속으로 빠져들었다. 바닷속으로.  
수면 근처엔 독초와 선인장밖에 없었다. 기괴하고 우울한 장면들이 잿빛 상어 떼처럼 눈앞을 스쳐 지나갔다. 비명, 핏자국, 동전, 전쟁, 수용소, 슈미트... 아주 희미하게 피비린내가 나는 것 같기도 했다. 상어들이 물어뜯은 곳에서 나는 건지, 전쟁에 대한 기억에서 묻어 나오는 건지는 몰랐다. 나는 조용히 그것들을 지나가며 안쓰러운 눈초리로 쏘아봤다. 저 가시들이 에릭을 찌르고 또 찔렀겠지. 다 뽑아내고 분홍색 산호초를 심어주고 형형색색 열대어를 풀어넣고 싶었지만 지금은 그럴 시간이 아니었다. 그 작업은 조금씩 조금씩, 나중에...  
'정원처럼 가꿔줄게.'  
더 깊숙이 들어가자 이번엔 다른 곳이 나왔다. 내가 찾던 곳. 이곳은 더 어둡고, 세상 사람들에게 제일 보이지 않는 곳이었다. 에릭 자신도 자주 찾아오지 않는 곳, 내가 첫 손님이었다.  
자신도 모르게 소중하게 간직한 기억들이 따듯하게 펼쳐지기 시작했다. 전쟁이 시작되기 전의 마지막 생일, 그러니까 그가 8살이었을때. 촛불이 더 밝게 탈수 있도록 일부러 불을 끈 방. 어머니와 아버지의 웃고 있는 얼굴들. 할머니의 새하얀 머리칼과 따듯한 웃음주름들. 어머니가 손수 구워주신 케이크의 노긋노긋하고 달콤한 향기. 축하한다는 말과 함께 마른 몸통을 감싸는 아버지의 든든한 품. 오감을 자극하는 그 기억 가운데 가장 많이 퇴색해버렸지만, 그래도 가장 중요한 부분은 바로 어린 에릭의 가슴 속에서부터 화하게 올라오는 행복함이었다. 이 순간이 얼마나 기분 좋았는지! 앞으로 다가올 재앙을 모른 채 얼마나 순수했는지, 진한 홍차처럼 우러나오는 기쁨을 환한 미소로 표현하는 그의 모습이 너무도 신비해서 나는 순간 자신이 여기 왜 왔는지 잊어버리고 한동안 계속 쳐다 만 보았다.  
아름다웠다. 세상 사람들은 모르겠지만, 에릭 자신은 잊고 있었지만, 아름다웠다. 어둠 속에 가려진 이 아름다움이 과거의 유령에 불과하다는 걸 알아서 그런 거였을까, 조금은 슬펴졌다. 이 유한한 기억을 두 손으로 퍼다가 수면 위로 들고나가 그에게 쥐어주고 싶었지만, 모래알처럼 손가락 사이로 다 빠져나갈 것을 알았기에.  
나는 눈을 떴다. 

에릭과 눈이 마주쳤다.  
바다는 울고 있었다.  
가여워서. 희망이 생겨서. 좋아서.  
나도 같이 울었다.  
눈물 한방 울이 흘렀다.  
그 눈물이 핏자국을 씻어 내릴 수 있기를. 

"방금 나한테 뭘 한거지?"  
에릭의 목소리는 한층 거칠어졌다. 나는 손을 내리고 대답했다.  
"진정한 잠재력은 분노와 평정 사이에 존재한다고 생각해. 네가 한쪽으로 치우쳐 있길래 한번 균형을 잡아준 것 뿐이야. 네 마음속의 가장 밝은 구석을 열어보았어."  
"아..."  
나는 조금 더 가까이 다가갔다. 말해주고 싶은 게 있었다.  
"정말 아름다운 기억이었어, 에릭. 볼 수 있게 해줘서 고마워."  
"내가 아직도 그걸 기억하고 있는 줄도 몰랐는데."  
"네가 생각하는 것 보다 훨씬 더 많이 기억하고 있어," 나는 웃으며 말했다. 그의 눈가엔 눈물의 자잘한 잔해가 흩어져있었다. 흘러 넘친 바닷물의 흔적의 그의 뺨에서 천천히 말라가고 있었다. "고통이나 분노 말고 선하고 좋은 것들도 있었어 에릭, 내가 느꼈어. 분노 대신 그것들을 이용할 수 만 있다면 넌 상상을 초월하게 될 거야...나 조차도 놀랄 만큼."  
에릭은 잠시 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 나는 낡은 돌들의 금 사이로 삐져나온 풀을 보며 말없이 마음을 가라앉히려는 그의 모습을 가만히 바라보았다. 그의 긴 속눈썹이 파르르 떨렸다.  
순간, 주체할 수 없는 감정에 북받쳐 충동적으로 손을 내밀어 그의 볼에 가볍게 갖다 대었다. 조금 놀란 듯 속눈썹을 치켜 올려 나를 보는 저 눈빛이 밝아서, 힘을 되찾은 것 같아서, 엄지손가락으로 그의 광대뼈를 천천히, 딱 한번 어루만졌다.  
"다시 한번 해보자. 할 수 있어."  
내가 중얼거리자 에릭은 고개를 약간 돌려 그의 코를 내 손바닥에 파묻었다. 낮은 한숨과 함께 그의 입술이 움직이자 내 손금이 간지러웠다. 그의 숨결, 그의 입술이 내 손을 가득 채웠다.  
"알았어."  
그 순간 그의 얼굴에 비친 온화함이 내 가슴으로 파고들었다. 심장이 한 박자 쿵—더 세게 뛰었다. 저 턱을 잡고 그냥 나한테 더 가까이 잡아당기면—!  
다정한 미소와 함께 그를 놓아주었고, 에릭은 다시 안테나와 씨름하기 위해 돌아섰다. 옆에서 안테나와 그를 번갈아 보니 이번엔 확실히 달랐다. 그의 표정부터가.  
천천히, 힘을 싣는 것처럼 무게감 있게, 마치 그의 안으로부터 무언가를 끌어올리는 것처럼 한 손을 앞으로 뻗었다. 저 멀리서 무거운 철근과 나사가 끼기긱 괘앵 거리는 소리가 났다. 나는 그의 기운을 향해 마음을 뻗어보았다. 조용하지만 강한 것이 만져졌다.  
'그래, 이거야.'  
에릭의 손끝에 힘이 더 실렸다. 천천히, 조금씩 손목을 뒤틀었다. 전보다 더 큰 굉음과 함께 안테나가 흔들리곤 방향을 틀기 시작했다. 끼기긱, 끼기기기긱...  
그의 마음이 움직이는 소리였다. 

(그날 오후)  
오늘 부러 미국도 연합국에 합세하여 세계3차대전의 참전국이 되었다. 티비 주위에 둘러앉아 뉴스를 접한 어린 돌연변이들은 더 이상 "우리 대 쇼" 가 아닌 "미국 대 독일"이라는 것을 슬슬 실감하기 시작했는지 표정이 비장했다.  
"독일군도 돌연변이를 쓸까요?"  
밴쉬 가 묻자 나는 어깨를 한번 으쓱했다.  
"일단 쇼와 그의 일당이 독일 편에 붙어서 활동하고 있긴 한데... 국가를 위해서 일하고 있는건 아닐 거야. 그는 이 전쟁과 돌연변이들의 능력을 이용해서 권력을 휘어잡고 싶은 거야. 전형적인 악당 스토리지, 뭐."  
"전형적인 악당 치곤 너무 안 시시한데요."  
"그런 사람은 영화 안에서 만 봐야 되는데."  
"현실에서 부딛힐라니까 좀..."  
"그깟 세계정복이 뭐라고 그 놈은 이 고생이래."  
"그—"  
"쓰레기야."  
에릭의 딱딱한 한마디에 아이들은 조용해졌다. 쇼의 이름이 나올 때마다 차갑고 살벌한 기운이 그를 맴돈다는 건 특별한 능력 없이도 눈에 선하게 보였다. 티비 소리와 함께 짧은 정적이 흘렀고, 그 사이 에릭은 방에서 나갔다. 참전에 대한 대통령의 기자회견이 끝나자 레이븐이 화재를 바꾸고 아이들은 저들끼리 조잘댔다. 그 틈을 타 나도 방을 빠져 나왔다.  
바다와 혼자 있고 싶었다.  
에릭은 서편 정원으로 내려가는 계단에 자리잡고 풍경을 내려다 보고 있었다. 나는 그가 눈치채지 못하게 사뿐하게 걸어가 잠시 그의 뒷모습이 담긴 풍경을 바라보았다. 1주일 전까지만 해도 이 으리으리한 집의 돌바닥이라곤 본적도 없는 사람의 뒷모습, 이젠 안보이면 허전할 것 같았다. 오후 햇살이 돌계단에 그의 그림자를 돗자리처럼 펼쳐 놓고 나를 기다리고 있었다. 어서 와서 같이 앉으라고.  
저만치 앞에, 흐릿하게 보이는 갈림길이 더 뚜렷해지기 전에.  
나는 소리 없이 다가가 그와 같은 높이의 계단에 털썩 앉았다. 에릭은 나를 힐끔 보곤 다시 정원을 응시했다.  
"전쟁 동안 CIA가 우릴 계속 숨길 수 있을까?" 그가 물었다.  
"글쎄... 우리가 군인들이랑 전방에 나가서 싸우는 것도 아닌데, 뭐. 최대한 조용히 쇼 일당만 처리하면 괜찮을 거야."  
으응. 에릭은 돌계단 사이로 삐져나온 잡초를 하나 뽑았다. 툭.  
"만약 세상에 우리 존재가 알려진다면 머지않아 세계3차대전 대신 세계 종 전쟁이 시작되겠군."  
나는 무겁게 가라앉은 에릭의 말에 놀라 그를 쳐다보았다.  
"그게 무슨 말이야."  
"뻔하지 않니? 지금 돌연변이들이 숨어있는 이유가 뭐라고 생각하는데? 정말로 두 인종이 평화롭게 섞일 수 있을 거라 생각하는 건 아니겠지?"  
"그건 모르잖아."  
"찰스, 제발." 에릭은 나를 잠에서라도 깨우듯이 엄하게 목소리를 깔았다. 제발 너만의 동화 속에서 살지 말라는 듯이. "피부색깔 조금 다른 것도 인정 못하는 게 인간이야. 레이븐은 자신의 파란 피부를 창피해한다고, 사람들 시선 때문에. 듣기론 어렸을 때 학교에 못나갔대, 애들이 괴롭혀서. 겉모습만 보고도 그러는데 우리가 그들보다 우월하다는 걸 안다면? 혐오와 두려움의 조합이 얼마나 위험한진 너도 잘 알 텐데."  
잘 알지.  
"그런 사람들이 전세계적으로 퍼져있다는 걸 알게 되면 그때부턴 지옥의 시작일거야. 그들이 우릴 통제하려 할거라고. 우릴 쉽게 지배할 수 없다는 걸 알아차리면 싸움을 통해서라도 우위를 차지하려 들겠지." 그는 마치 미래를 보는 듯 상이 어두워졌다. "우리가 어렸을 때 겪었던 모든 일들이 하나 둘씩 모여 현실이 될 거라고. 그런 세상에서 살아남으려면 질서를 재정비해서 우리가 위로 올라가는 수밖에 없어, 찰스. 두 번 다시 내가 통제 받고 지배당하는 일이 있을 거라곤 생각 하지마."  
나는 그가 무얼 상상하고 있는지 알았다. 전쟁, 학대, 차별, 심문, 체포, 감시, 인체실험, 바이오무기 개발... 모두 끔직하게도 가능성 있는 일들. 나는 눈을 질끈 감았다 떴다. 하지만 에릭, 나는  
"희망은 있어."  
그는 작은 코웃음을 쳤다.  
"희망?"  
마치 그딴 걸 왜 믿냐는 듯이. 인간에게 바랄게 무엇이냐는 듯이. 나는 침착하게 대답했다.  
"있다고 믿으면 되. 그럼 길은 언젠가 보일 거야. 다 생각하기에 달려있어."  
"넌 뭐라고 생각하는데?"  
언젠가부터 가까이 다가온 그의 얼굴이 눈에 들어왔다. 그의 어깨가 내 어깨에 닿을락 말락 하는 순간 해변의 잔물결이 내 발목을 간지 렆히며 속이 찌릿거렸다. 그의 눈을 보니 생각이 정리가 안 됐다. 나는 눈길을 돌리고 중얼거렸다.  
"난 우리가 단순히 능력 가지고만 우월할 수 없다고 생각해, 에릭. 설령 그렇다 해도 난 계급 같은 건 싫어. 내가 아무리 그 정상위라 해도 그런 건 다 갖다 버릴 거야. 그냥 선하고 평화로운 사회가 보고 싶은 것 뿐이야. 다 같이 살아가는 세상은 아름다워야 하니까. 레이븐 같은 아이들도 행복해야 하고, 레이븐 같지 않은 아이들도 행복해야 하니까. 네 8살적 기억같은 추억은 모든 아이들이 간직해야 하니까..."  
에릭은 아무 대꾸가 없었다. 뒤늦게 아차 싶어서 힐끔 눈치를 봤지만 화가 난 것 같진 않았다. 그저 나를 이상한 눈빛으로 쳐다봐서, 파도가 밀려들어와서 눈이 마주치자 순간 할말을 잃어버렸다. 이번엔 눈을 돌릴 수도 없었다. 그렇게 날 가둬놓고 하는 말이—  
"짜증나."  
악의 하나 없는 말투로. 으응? 나는 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다.  
"착한 건지 순진한 건지..." 그는 중얼거렸다. "참 답답해. 답답한데...달라도 너무 다른 네가 정말..."  
내 얼굴을 유심히 살펴보며 동공으로 나를 읽어내려는 듯한 에릭의 생각을 읽고 싶었다. 내가 정말 뭐. 왜 그렇게 빤히 쳐다봐, 무슨 생각 하는 거야. 네가 그러면 갑자기 뱃속에 나비 한마리 라도 들어온 것처럼 속이 간질거린다고. 알고 그러는 걸까.  
"내가 뭐?"  
나는 거의 속삭이다시피 되물었다. 함부로 출입하는 건 실례니까. 그의 시선이 흔들려 순간 내 입술에 머무는걸 느꼈다. 항상 새빨간 내 입술이 그의 눈엔 어떻게 보일까, 여자애들은 이쁘다고 부러워하던데, 평소엔 별 생각 없다가 에릭이 보니까 갑자기 신경 쓰인다.  
나도 모르게 아랫입술이 작게 벌어졌다.  
그의 시선이 이에 반응하자 몇 초가 한참 같은, 이상한 기분이 들었다.  
"처음엔 그냥 생긴 게 이뻐서 그랬는데..."  
그랬는데.  
기다렸지만, 할말 못할 말 다 지껄일 수 있을 것 같았던 그는 머뭇거리기만 했다. 내게 가까이 다가온 그를 계속 쳐다보자 그의 뺨이 아주 아주 살짝 빨개진 걸 볼 수 있었다. 바다 밑에 산호초가 피었다.  
"아."  
그는 깔끔하게 뒤로 넘긴 머리칼을 괜히 헝클어뜨리며 내 눈을 피했다. 대체 무슨 말을 하고 싶길래 천하의 에릭이 저러는 걸까. 저런 태도는 확 그냥 침범해버리고 싶게 만든다. 못하는 말들을 할 필요없 게 그의 안을 다 헤집어 놓고 싶도록. 안되는 거 알면서도 내 능력의 양면성을 탐구하게 만든다.  
항상 감춰두는 내 이면을...  
"이러지 말고... 네가 내 생각 좀 읽어줘."  
뜻밖의 부탁이었다.  
"진짜? 진짜로?"  
내가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 묻자 그는 고갯짓만 했다. 표정엔 약간의 간절함이 서려있었다. 그 표정은 내 안의 무언가를 꿈틀거리게 만들었다.  
그는 눈을 감았다. 어서 들어오라고, 기다리고 있다고.  
이번엔 두 손가락으로 내 머리를 짚는 대신, 조심스레 양 손으로 에릭의 머리를 짚었다. 그의 생각이 파도처럼 밀려들어오자 시야의 초점이 흐려졌다. 

'....널 바라보는 내 마음이 복잡해졌어, 찰스. 가벼운 호감으로 끝날 수 있던게. 달라도 너무 다른 네가 답답함에 못 이겨 지겨워졌을 수도 있 던게. 이상하지, 난 널 아주 조금 질투하게 되었어. 그런 낙천적인 생각을 가질 여유가 있다는 게 부러워서, 난 평생 뺏긴 선심을 네가 가지고 있어서. 그런 네가 내겐 아직 선하고 좋은 것이 남아있다고, 내 안에 아름다운 것이 남아있다고 말해주니까 이상하게 눈물이 나더라. 고마웠어. 그 순간 날 보는 네 얼굴에 희망이 비쳤더라. 지금 생각하니까 미안하네. 모른 척 하지마, 어차피 난 널 실망시킬걸 너도 알고 있잖아. 그럼에도 불구하고 내게 "희망"을 이야기하는 네가 신기해서, 안타까워서...아름다워서. 내가 절대 될 수 없는 널 가지기라도 하면 만족할 것 같아." 

그의 생각이 흐려짐과 동시에 눈에 초점을 되찾았다. 눈을 뜨고 다시 날 보는 에릭이 뚜렷하게 보였다.  
아.  
파도가 원래 이렇게 따듯했나. 

나는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 우리 사이의 거리는 말로 채우기엔 너무 좁아져 있었다. 밀물이 차오르는 것이 느껴졌다. 내가 방금 헤엄쳐 나온 바다가, 서서히, 나에게...

내 입술을 사알 스쳐오는 물결이 따듯했다. 

(11월 30일)  
호기심 많은 사춘기 아이들한테서 뭔가를 숨기고 싶다면 아예 비밀을 만들지 말라는 말이 있다. 내가 지은 말이다. 정말 좋은 충고이니 새겨듣길. 

에릭과의 첫 키스는 백 퍼센트 면 셔츠만큼 순수했다. 바에서 건진 여자들과 반쯤 술에 취해 나누는 색정적인 키스와는 비교도 안되게 떨리고 여렸다. 기대와 욕구가 마음보단 사타구니를 그득 차오르게 만드는 그런 것과는 차원이 달랐다. 정말 아무것도 아닌 가벼운 입맞춤이 이렇게 좋을 줄이야---라고 마지막으로 생각했던 게 15살이었나? 그렇다, 그날 밤 내내 나는 다시 15살이었다. 

그날 이후 트레이닝 할 때 마다 에릭은 엄청난 힘으로 무거운 대형 물체 들기에 집중했다. 며칠 반복하다 보니 안테나 하나 돌리는 것 쯤이야 일도 아니었다. 덕분에 우리 집 티비와 컴퓨터가 더 잘 되기도 했고. 잘했어---라고 하면서 슬쩍 손을 잡거나 누가 보기라도 할까 봐 잽사게 볼에 뽀뽀를 해주기도 했다. 그럴 때마다 에릭은 "너 땜에 집중 안될 것 같아"라고 하면서도 웃었다. 진정으로 만족할 때까지 사랑할 수 있는 순간은 늦은 밤, 그가 몰래 내 방으로 찾아올 때였다. 창문 밖에 내다보이는 달과 구름은 조용히 우리를 바라보며 눈감아 주었기에, 숨이 닳아 없어질 때까지 행복할 수 있었다.  
아무도 모른다고 생각했다. 

"모양 변형 시키는 건 잘해?"  
개인 트레이닝을 진행한지 1주이 조금 넘은 날. 에릭은 잠시 생각하다 대답했다.  
"음...딱히 시도해본 적은 많이 없어."  
"그래? 되게 유용한 스킬 아닌가."  
"의외로 별로. 열쇠구멍 따거나 누구 주머니에서 뭘 훔치거나 공격하거나 할 땐 보통 물체의 방향하고 속도만 조절하면 되니까..생각보다 쓸 데가 없었어. 아, 끊거나 구부리는 것 같이 간단한 건 많이 해봤지. 별거 없더라."  
"그런 거 말구. 예를 들어서 철사로 장미를 만든다거나 동전을 얇게 핀다거나, 뭐, 구슬을 원뿔로 만든다거나. 복잡하고 섬세한 거 있잖아."  
에릭은 목을 긁적였다.  
"그런게 전투할 때 필요할까?"  
"뭐든지 연습해두면 좋은 거야, 에릭. 네 능력의 모든 면을 키워주면 전체적으로 능력이 극대화 될 거야. 훨씬 다양하고 유연한 방법으로 싸울 수 있고."  
나는 미리 준비해둔 철 덩어리를 그의 손에 쥐어주었다. 행크의 실험실 폐기물통엔 항상 이런 게 넘쳐난다.  
"자. 이걸 원반모양으로 만들어봐."  
에릭은 원반을 만들었다. 아주 찌글찌글한 원반.  
"...못생겼어."  
"처, 처음엔 다 이렇지, 뭐."  
에릭의 찌글찌글한 원반이 매끄럽게 될 때까진 하루 종일이 걸렸다.

다음날 완벽한 원판을 내게 건너주자 에릭의 머리를 (까치발 들고) 쓰다듬었다.  
"멋지네! 잘했어."  
"이제 머리까지 쓰다듬는다?"  
"왜, 싫어?"  
그럴리가. 그는 상어웃음을 지어 보였다.  
"개가 된 것 같잖아. 여기서 진짜 강아지는 따로 있는데."  
그러면서 내 귓볼을 은근 만지작거리는 것이다. 나도 모르게 움찔하자 그는 손톱으로 귓바퀴를 긁고 훑어 지나갔다. 그의 손이 닿은 곳에 피가 훅 쏠리자 목소리가 떨렸다.  
"읏—누가 보면 어쩌려고..."  
"개들은," 그가 나즈막히 말했다. "주인이 쓰다듬어주면 그렇게 좋아한대."  
"으응.."  
그런 말이 원래 이렇게 자극적인 건가. 부끄러워서 얼굴을 돌려버렸지만 에릭은 귀에 대고 속삭였다.  
"창피해?"  
중저음이 목을 타고 내려가자 뜨거운 소름이 돋았다.  
"싫어?"  
목덜미에 입술을 파묻고 중얼거리는 그의 목소리에 정신 팔려 그가 손으로 뭘 하고 있는지 알 수가 없었다. 그래서 갑자기 목에 차가운 금속이 철컹하고 닿자 깜짝 놀랐다.  
내려다 보니 목걸이었다.  
두껍고 무거운 목걸이.  
개 목걸이.  
"설마 원반 하나 만드는데 하루 종일 걸렸겠니?"  
분명 부드러운 말투인데 왜 위험하게 들리는 걸까. 목덜미를 감싸는 에릭의 힘이 금속을 통해 고스란히 느껴졌다. 침을 삼켜 갑자기 말라버린 목구멍을 축였다.  
"당연히 다른 것도 준비했지. 너 생각해서..."  
"이, 이게 뭐야?"  
애써 당황한 척 했지만 에릭에겐 택도 없었다.  
"뭐긴 뭐야. 너랑 어울리는 선물이지." 그는 손가락 하나로 개 목걸이를 잡아당겨 나를 바싹 끌어당겼다. 그러곤 가볍게 내 입술에 뽀뽀를 했다. 그의 입술이 닿자 숨쉬기가 힘들어졌다.  
"널 갖고 싶어," 그는 신음하듯 내뱉었다. 나는 숨을 죽이고 그의 말을 음미했다. 바다는 욕심이 많다. 그 많은 배를 삼키고 그 많은 사람을 죽여도, 더 많은 배와 사람을 원한다. 나 같이 멍청한 선원들은 그걸 알면서도 온몸을 던져 바다와 함께한다. 그 거칠고 아름다운 파도가 선물하는 전율을 느끼고 싶어서. 그 전율을 한껏 느끼게 하곤 자신에게 빠져 죽게 만드는 그 바다를.  
"가둬서 간직하고 싶어," 그가 고백했다. "희망이 새처럼 날아갈 까봐 새장에 가둬놓고 싶어. 너 같은 건 눈송이보다 빠르게 내 곁을 떠날 테니까... 그게 잘못 된 건가?"  
그 순간 나는 알 수 있었다. 에릭도 저 멀리 보일 듯 안보일듯한 갈림길이 있다는 걸 알고 있다는 것을. 왜 우린 이래야만 할까. 같은 것을 원하기엔 이미 너무 늦어버렸다. 아직도 그의 마음이 바뀔 수도 있다는 생각을 버리진 못했지만, 그저 미련밖에 되지 못하단 걸 알고 있었다. 인정하기 싫었지만.  
내게 용서를 구하듯이 쳐다보는 그를 온전히 눈에 담기 벅차 얼굴을 그의 가슴팍에 묻었다.  
"잘못된 거 아니야."  
이러면 이럴수록 나중에 더 아프기만 하겠지.  
"아니야?"  
"아니야." 

그날 저녁, 아이들은 우리를 볼 때마다 저들끼리 곁눈질을 하며 낄낄거렸다. 레이븐은 시끄러, 조용히 해 등으로 쉬쉬하려 했지만 다른 애들은 뭐가 그리 좋은지 마냥 실실거렸다. 에릭은 참다참다 보다못해 식사 도중 신경질을 냈다.  
"야. 너네 뭐가 그렇게 좋냐?"  
귓속말을 하던 해복과 밴쉬는 뚝 그치고 강아지 눈으로 에릭을 봤다.  
"우리가 왜요?"  
"모르는 척 하지마. 너네 아까부터 계속 귓속말하다가 내가 근처로 가면 갑자기 조용해지고. 킥킥거리고. 밴쉬 너 또 창문 깨뜨렸냐?"  
"나한테도 그러더라," 나도 옆에서 거들었다. "해복 너 또 동상 하나 부쉰 거 아냐?"  
"아이, 제가 사고 쳤으면 더 크게 쳤지 동상 하나로 그쳤겠습니까," 해복이 넉살 좋게 받아쳤다. "걱정 마세요, 우리 둘 다 오늘 얌전했어요."  
"교수님, 전 오늘 반향정위 연습했어요!" 라고 갑자기 화제를 바꾸는 밴쉬. "아직 큼직 큼직 한것 밖에 구분 못하지만 저번 보단 훨씬 정확해졌어요. 저 좀 있으면 박쥐되는 거 아니예요?"  
"어 그래, 잘했어. 내일 한번 봐야겠구나."  
친절하게 대답해주는 찰스였지만 그는 속지 않았다. 굳이 아이들의 머릿속을 들여다보지 않아도 유난히 조용한 레이븐을 통해 무언가를 숨기고 있다는 것을 알 수 있었으니까.  
"그럼 뭔데?" 에릭이 다그쳤다. "얘네 뭘 숨기고 있다니까."  
"숨기긴 뭘 숨겨요, 아니에요." 밴쉬가 웃었다. "걱정 마세요, 등뒤에서 험담하고 다니는 거 아니니까."  
나는 행크를 불렀다.  
"행크, 우린 오랜 친구잖아, 안 그래?"  
"하.하. 그렇죠."  
뜨끔하며 눈을 피하는 애를 뚫어져라 바라보자 행크는 헛기침만 해댔다.  
"레..레이븐이랑 훨씬 친하시잖아요."  
"...그건 맞아."  
모두 레이븐에게 눈을 돌렸다. 조용히 감자샐러드나 먹고 있던 레이븐은 튄 불똥을 애써 무시하려 했지만 그걸 가만히 냅둘 우리가 아니었다.  
"레이븐?"  
에릭이 물었다. 레이븐은 태연하게 네?라고 할뿐 포크를 질겅질겅 거리며 올려다보진 않았다.  
"너네가 뭔 짓을 했는진 모르겠지만 솔직하게 말하면 안 혼낼게."  
그가 한층 부드럽게 말하자 레이븐은 드디어 그와 눈을 맞췄다. 이걸 말할까 말까 고민하면서.  
"음, 그게요..." 그녀는 다른 애들 눈치를 보면서 입을 열었다. "사실 저희가 전부터 말씀 드리고 싶은 게 있었는데요."  
에릭은 팔짱을 꼈다.  
"응."  
"저희도 확실하지 않아서 계속 아무 말 안하고 있었거든요. 근데 오늘 확신이 생겼어요. 이제 말씀 드려도 될 것 같아요."  
나와 에릭은 서로를 힐끔 보았다. 대체 뭘.  
레이븐은 포크를 내려놓았다.  
"에릭. 찰스. 더 이상 안 숨겨도 되요. 우리 다 알고 있어요."  
"맞아요," 밴쉬가 끼어들었다. "괜찮아요, 저흰 백 퍼센트 응원하고 있었어요."  
설마 설마 설마.  
"뭘..안다는 거니."  
"한마디로 둘이 예쁜 사랑 하시라 구요."  
행크의 한마디에 우리는 벙 쪄서 아무 말도 하지 못했다. 반면에 아이들은 빵 터지면서 신나게 입을 트기 시작했다.  
"우리가 모를 줄 알았죠?"  
"그렇게 티를 내는데 어떻게 모를 수가 있어."  
"어우, 저번에 우리 셋이서 훈련하는데 난 완전 투명인간 이었다니까?"  
"찰스는 요즘 입만 열면 에릭이 이랬다, 에릭이 저랬다, 에릭 얘기밖에 안 하더라."  
"레이븐! 내가 언제—"  
"에릭은 요즘 쇼보다 찰스 한테 더 집착하는 거 같구."  
"밴쉬, 내가 옥상에서 한번 더 밀쳐줄까?"  
"그래 보세요, 멋지게 비행 한번 해드리게."  
"교수님, 그래서 에릭이 준 '선물'은 잘 갖고 있나요?"  
"시끄럽다..."  
끙, 이 자식들 대체 어디까지 알고 있는 거야. 

호기심 많은 사춘기 아이들한테서 뭔가를 숨기고 싶다면 아예 비밀을 만들지 말라는 말이 있다. 내가 지은 말이다. 정말 좋은 충고이니 새겨듣길. 

(밤 12시.)  
에릭과 나는 소파에 앉아 함께 화롯불을 멍하니 쳐다보았다. 아이들과 늦게까지 얘기를 나누다가 이제 막 다들 방으로 들어간 것이다. 우리를 정 넘치는 눈빛으로 보는 애들을 생각하니 기분이 묘하게 좋았다. 그들이 뿜어내는 푸근한 온기는 이때까지 느껴보지 못한 "화목함"으로 내게 다가와 그립지도 않은 엄마를 생각나게 만들었다.  
진짜 가족은 이런 거구나.  
에릭의 손이 내 어깨를 감쌌다. 그에게 기대 눈을 감았다.  
"흠. 공식적으로 되 버렸네."  
"그러게. 잘된 것 같아."  
"나도. 이젠 대놓고 이런 거 할 수 있잖아..."  
그러면서 나를 품속에 옭아매어 입을 맞추었다. 나는 에릭을 꼭 끌어안아 몸을 밀착시켜 목말랐다는 듯이 다 받아들였다. 실수였다. 바닷물은 마실수록 목마르게 하는데. 나는 에릭이 입은 셔츠의 단추를 하나 둘씩 풀었고, 에릭은 날 들어올려 무릎에 앉히곤 내 벨트를 풀기 시작했다. 그의 커다란 손이 내 다리 사이로 들어오자 온 몸이 찌릿했다. 

정신차려 보니 어느새 내 목엔 다시 개 목걸이가 채워져 있었다. 달뜬 숨을 진정시키려고 잠시 키스를 멈추고 보니 목덜미를 구속하는 금속을 느꼈다. 에릭이 내 몸을 다루는 대로 흔들리며 철컹 대는 게 날 이상하게 흥분시켰다. 관계에선 항상 지배적이었던 내가 남에게 나 자신을 온전히 맡기다니.  
새장 속의 새처럼.  
사랑한다고 말하면 후회하게 될까.  
"사랑해, 찰스."  
나는 망설였지만 이미 늦어버렸다. 그가 날 안으면서 사랑한다고 하는데 어떻게 말하지 않겠는가. 파도가 뿌리는 소금이 내 안에 알알이 박혔다.  
"나도. 나도 사랑해." 

(12월 3일)  
쇼의 러시아 본거지에 침입해 엠마 프로스트를 붙잡아 심문 하자 기다리고 기다렸던 정보를 입수할 수 있었다. 쇼는 현재 러시아와 미국에 미사일을 대기시켰으며, 당장 내일 각국이 서로를 공격하게끔 만들어 전쟁을 시작할 계획이다. 자신은 해양 전방에 심어놓은 잠수함에 이미 숨었으며, 전쟁이 적당히 진행되게끔 놔두다가 바다에서 올라와 초능력을 사용해 전쟁을 중단시킬 것이다.  
에릭이 엠마를 고문한 끝에 쇼가 탄 잠수함의 정확한 위치를 알아내었다. 엠마의 수정피부에 금이 가고 깨지기 일보 직전까지 가자 나는 에릭을 말려야 했다. 나를 사랑하고 애무하는 손엔 여렷의 피가 묻어있음을 다시 한번 깨닫는 순간이었다.  
불안했다. 내일이 지나고 나서도 우린, 버틸 수 있을까. 

그날 우린 체스로 밤을 열었다. 지난 달 동안 함께 수 없이 옮긴 폰과 룩과 비숍을 갖고 놀며 우린 내일에 대한 생각에 잠겼다. 행크가 비행선으로 팀을 잠수함 쪽으로 이동시킴과 동시에 에릭이 잠수함을 물에서 들어올려 비행선과 함께 근처 쿠바의 바닷가로 옮길 것이다. 이동 중 나는 러시아와 미국 선원들을 정신지배를 통해 각국으로 돌아가 공격을 철수하게 만들 것이다. 모두가 착륙한 후부턴... 즉흥적인 전투가 벌어질 것이다. 만약 이동 중 공격 철수를 할 수 없다면 다른 팀원들이 쇼와 그의 일당을 방해해 최대한 시간을 끌어줄 것이다. 여기서 궁극적인 목표는 전쟁이 일어나기 전에 끝내는 것이다. 그 누구도 목숨을 잃길 원하지 않았다. 최악의 경우와 최고의 경우 시나리오들이 머릿속에서 교차했다.  
"..찰스, 내 말 듣고 있어?"  
나는 몽상에서 깼다.  
"아, 미안. 뭐라고 했더라?"  
"내일이면 온 세상이 우리에 대해서 알게 될 거라고. 이때까진 비밀리에 진행된 미션이어서 우리의 존재를 숨길 수 있었지만 내일부턴 더 이상 숨을 수 없을 거야." 에릭은 룩을 하나 움직이면서 말했다. "쇼나 우리나 사람들 눈엔 똑같은 돌연변이일 뿐이야. 두려워 할 거라고." 내 폰에 가까이 접근했다. "두려움은 증오로 바뀌겠지."  
나는 비숍으로 룩을 막아냈다. "과연 우리가 전쟁 하나를 막아도 그럴까. 전세계 사람들의 목숨을 구하기 위해 목숨을 건 사람들을 두려워하진 않을 것 같은데."  
에릭은 나이트로 비숍과 폰을 건너뛰어 내 룩을 하나 잡았다. "만약 상황이 반대였다면 그들이 우리를 위해 목숨 걸고 싸울 것 같나?"  
나는 폰으로 그의 폰 하나를 잡았다. "우리가 그들보다 나은 사람이 될 수 있는 기회야. 그게 나쁜 건가?"  
"우린 이미 더 나은 사람들이야, 찰스." 에릭은 나이트를 조금 세게 내려놓았다. "우린 진화된 인간이고 진화는 곧 멸종을 불러일으키게 되 있어. 그들도 그것쯤은 알고 있다고. 그들이 멸종되길 가만히 기다리고만 있을 것 같나?"  
나는 아무 말 없이 눈살을 찌푸리고 체스판만 내려다 보았다.  
"그들이 전부 모이라 같진 않아, 찰스."  
"그들이 전부 쇼 같진 않듯이."  
나는 비숍으로 에릭의 퀸을 잡았다.  
"내 말 잘 들어, 에릭. 살인으론 결코 평화를 얻을 수 없어."  
에릭의 검정 나이트가 하얀 킹을 툭 쳐서 쓰러뜨리자 게임이 끝났다.  
"평화 같은 건 애초에 내 선택권에 없었어."

(새벽 4시.)  
한참 뒤척이다가 겨우 잠이 들었지만 결국 3시간 후에 다시 깼다. 마음속을 그득 채우는 무게 때문에 어떤 자세로 누워도 불편했고 머릿속을 맴도는 에릭의 말이 계속 생각나 꿈자리도 사나웠다. 하얀색 퀸이 검정색으로 바뀌고 내가 어디로 달리든 항상 내 앞을 가로막는 하얀 비숍... 따듯한 우유라도 데우러 침대에서 일어나 부엌으로 내려갔다.  
거기엔 이미 누군가가 있었다.  
"에릭?"  
깜깜한 밖을 내다보던 에릭이 창 유리로 나를 봤는지 전혀 놀라지 않았다. 그는 뒤돌아보지도 않고 말했다.  
"찰스."  
"...응."  
그는 잠시 동안 가만히 있었다. 나 역시 가만히 서서 그가 입을 열기 기다렸다. 우유는 이미 잊혀진지 오래. 짧은 정적 속에서 자명종 시계의 똑딱 소리가 작게 들렸다.  
똑  
딱  
똑  
딱  
"내일 무슨 일이 있든."  
똑  
딱  
"우리가 해냈으면 좋겠어."  
솔직히 난 잘 몰랐다. "우리"가 뭐지? 우린 다른걸 원하잖아. 하지만 난 따지지 않았다. 마지막 일지도 모르는 순간을 상처 주는 말로 낭비할 순 없었다.  
똑  
딱  
똑  
딱  
에릭 옆으로 다가가 함께 어둠 속을 들여다 보았다. 잠 못 이루는 별들을 세며 우리 역시 다시 잠들지 못했다. 이 크고 으리으리한 집에 다시 혼자 남겨지면 무슨 느낌일까. 내일, 아니 오늘만 지나면 알게 될까. 항상 저만치 앞의 어두운 그림자 속에서 일렁이던 갈림길이 이젠 코앞에 들이닥쳐 와 있었다.  
"나도 그랬으면 좋겠어."  
아냐. 혹시 모르잖아? 내 불길한 예감이 틀릴 수도 있어. 쇼를 물리치고 그를 정치범으로 정부에 넘기면 우리 돌연변이들은 영웅이 되고 에릭도 마음을 바꾸고 우리 모두 행복해질 수도...  
그럴리가.  
바로 옆에 나란히 서 있는 에릭도 못 붙잡을 것만 같은데. 환상은 연기보다 빠르게 흩어 없어졌다. 그냥. 너랑 같이 집으로 돌아오고 싶어.  
똑  
딱  
똑  
딱  
내 안에 한 가득 박힌 소금 알갱이들이, 그땐 좋았지만 지금은 너무 따가웠다. 

(12월 4일)  
헛된 꿈이 드디어 끝났다. 나와 에릭이 그리던 서로의 초상화는 산산조각이 났다. 많은 우여곡절과 내란 끝에 우린 간신히 전쟁을 중단시켰다. 하마터면 러시아군과 미군이 우리를 모두 죽일 뻔했다. 에릭 역시 그들을 몰살할 뻔했다. 하지만 그는 오늘 딱 한 명만 죽였다.  
쇼.  
그리곤 나를 떠났다.  
레이븐을 데리고.  
나는 하반신이 마비되었다.  
각자 갈 길을 갈 뿐이었다. 

(1972년)  
여전히 그가 가끔 생각난다. 생각 할 때마다 조금씩, 상처도 무뎌져만 간다. 밀물이 오면 반드시 썰물이 온다. 우리에겐 10년, 그리고 그 이상의 기나긴 썰물이 찾아왔다. 썰물과 함께 한때 나의 것이었던 바다는 점점 멀어져만 갔다.  
새장으로도 가둘 수 없던, 나의 바다가.


End file.
